Jaune The King
by Shincore
Summary: When Jaune was born the rukh fluttered excitedly. Surely this can only mean one thing right? a new King! a new journey a new adventure but the road to becoming a King isn't easy as evil will always try and taint the bright future dark


**Now before you Start reading this is one of my first stories and even i have grammar to worry about btw I hope my grammar is up to your standards enjoy! Please give constructive critisism Ps. now for those that don't know or have never watched Magi I reccomend that you at least read the manga or watch the anime or atleast have the wiki ready if you don't somethings may not make sense words like 'rukh' and 'metal vessels' or 'magi' and a lot more**

 **I HOPE THIS WILL INSPIRE PEOPLE TO WRITE THEIR OWN MAGI CROSSOVERS SINCE THERE SEEM TO BE ALMOST NO XOVERS OF MAGI!**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Magi or RWBY**

"Interesting for a human to be born with this much power he is truly a miracle!"A young blue haired boy said as the golden beings known as rukh flutter around excitedly

 _Meanwhile in the arc household_

A pair of molten golden eyes opened to the wonders of the world for the first time soon after a cry of a newborn echoed around the room

"He has your eyes Joan" A Handsome golden haired blue eyed male said he stood at a tall 6"2 with a muscled body that was obiously obtained due to years of hard training built for both speed and power in equal amounts

"He does dear" A Beautiful Woman said she had long purple coloured hair and a pair of shining golden eyes that shone with love for the child that she held in her arms. the sweat that made her hair cling to her forhead and the bags under her eyes spoke of her fatigue her eyes fluttering closed didn't escape the observant gaze of the male standing next to her

"Rest for now Joan you must be tired" The husband said

he reached forward and took the child out of her arms and held the child to his chest the woman only giving a tired hmm as response

"You will become someone great someday Jaune I can just feel it " the man said unknown to him echoing the words of the mysterious boy who had also said Jaune would become great

 _14 years later_

"I won!" Shouted a young boy with golden hair that while cut short in the front was tied into a long low ponytail at the back his golden eyes glittering excitedly as cheered his sword held above his head pointing to the sky

It was so silent you would've been able to hear a pin drop

 _"so cool!"_ The youngest of the family thought a young cute purple haired girl with blue eyes the youngest of 8 children Sapphire 6 years old

 _"Amazing and at that age to be able to defeat father at swordsplay!"_ the oldest of the family Morgiana thought suprised. she had inherited her eyes and hair from her mother. now don't get her wrong she knew her father was getting old and in his prime or close to his prime it would've been harder that was when she used to fight him but he was still extremely skilled even she at 25 years old with years of training and MUCH more experience under her belt needed much more time to win than Jaune

 _"he's ready"_ thought the father of the three that were currently in the garden/training area beside himself. He looked at his son with pride he had gotten far. he still remembered when Jaune first asked for training

 _Flashback 3 years ago_

 _"Dad!" a 11 year old Jaune shouted excitedly he held a wooden sword in his hand he had found it earlier in the equipment room he was there together with his mother, he wasn't allowed in there alone ,and he had asked if he could start training she had given him the wooden sword and told him to ask his father_

 _"Yes?" the Father said he turned around a questioning look in his eyes_

 _"I want to learn how to use a sword!" Jaune said a serious look in his eyes determination filling his words_

 _"why?" The Father said a questioning look in his eyes although it held a serious glint in it the answer would determine if he was ready or not_

 _"What do you mean why?" the little boy said a suprised expression on his face_

 _"Why do you want to become strong? for fame? for the sake of power?" The Father clarified although maybe it was a bit too serious of a question for someone so young the answer would suprise him_

 _"I want to" Jaune trailed off a unsure expression on his face he thought for a moment_

 _The question seemed to echo in his head 'Why do you want to become strong?' he thought back to when his father told him that the world wasn't always fair It was a couple of years ago after he had asked his father why some people hated faunus and were mean to the faunus. it was after he saw some people chasing out a young faunus from their store and ever since then he had thought hard trying to find a solution to the problem why were people unfair to other people espacially Faunus in all of the four kingdoms it happened in all of remnant if that is so THEN!_

 _He looked up at his father a look of determination spreading across his face his eyes were serious as he looked up and opened his mouth to answer_

 _"I dont want power for the sake of fame or to simply obtain unimagible power. I'll use my power to create a country that will change the world!" Jaune said_

 _"Change the world?" His father said his eyes widening along with his mother who had secretly followed him_

 _"After hearing and sometimes even seeing the things that happen in this world the discrimination against faunus the cruelty and danger of the grim and after hearing your question Dad I now understand what I want to do I want to help make the people and countries of Remnant unite and move forward thats why I want to create a new country that makes the whole of Remnant unite!" Jaune said the determination in his words unmistakable and for a moment Jaune's father and mother could've sworn they heard his voice overlap with another person_

 _"Jaune that isn't something you can just do so easily it isn't simple" His father said wanting to hear his response testing his determination_

 _"Then I'll make it a reality!" Jaune replied immidiately_

 _"I,of the arc bloodline and son of Sin and Joan arc! Jaune arc will make a new country to change the world!"Jaune continued on a excited and determined look on his face_

 _"What do you think pretty exciting right!" Jaune said a childish grin on his face_

 _"That is my answer I'll definitely make it happen!"Jaune said his eyes were full of power a strong and powerful power radiating of him unseen to Jaune and and his father the rukh fluttered excitedly around him his mother looked suprised her eyes being able to see the rukh_

 _"I know I need people, strength and much more to make this dream a reality and that my strength is still far from close to what I need in order to make a country Strength, friends, even myself I will need them all for this dream no this country!" Jaune finished a Smile on his face and golden determined eyes shining_

 _"How does he know those words! was Jaune chosen to become a king?" The mother thought her mind racing as she tried to comprehend what she had just seen and heard. she had stepped away from where she was hiding and she stood behind Jaune her eyes had widened more and more with every single word that was almost exactly word for word what her ancestor had said when he had decided to make a country and as far as she knew she had never told Jaune about that_

 _"Yes I will train you" the Father had somewhat snapped out of his stupor he knew Jaune was intelligent he devoured book after book so the vocabulary didn't suprise him but he always thought like most kids Jaune's dream would be more childish not something like this!._

 _He stared thoughtfully at Jaune he knew the tale of Sinbad his wife told him the story at first he was a bit skeptical especially when she said she was his descendant but when his wife showed him a place called a dungeon that only those that were king's canidates or magician's normally could enter he was rather suprised_

 _Magic itself was not hidden but not everyone knew about it the only ones that really knew about it were hunters and people with high standings in society. some were greedy enough to try and conquer a dungeon but unfortunely for them only kings canidates and magician's can actually find dungeons apperantely the rules were changed Hundreds of years ago from everyone being able to find a dungeon to only people who actually already have a connection to magic such as magicians or people who had potentional to become Kings/Quuens_

 _It is possible though to find one with the help of a magician or King canidate even for those who normally can't find nor enter a dungeon but the price for that is more than often the lives of those who enter it depended on the djinn really._

 _Sin looked up as he snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of laughter he saw Jaune laughing a sound that always warmed a parents heart as he looked up he had to supress his laughter but some sniggers still escaped. his wife looked extremely funny her mouth was wide open as were her eyes and she seemed suprised by something he brought that thought to the back of his mind, he would ask later._

 _Later on that evening his wife would tell him that when Jaune was skilled and powerful enough she would lead him to a dungeon after seeing the rukh around Jaune flutter so excitedly she was sure that he was a King's canidate unsuprisingly enough that didn't suprise him at all._

 _Flashback over_

"Ready for what?" Jaune said tilting his head slightly his golden hooped earrings following the motion he was dressed in his trademark white robelike short sleeved shirt decorated with 2 strips of blue cloth decorated with 4 yellow hexogan's on both sides outlined by red, a white piece of cloth that was tied at the front and fell just above his knees he had on dull golden puffy pants that showed his ankles and a pair of brown shoes white bandages were also tied around his forearms **(1)**

he had grown into a handsome young man something he sometimes had no problem flaunting, while Jaune was no flirt ALL the time, he sometimes liked to just flirt when he finds a girl that he finds attractive it was all just in harmless fun though

"Time for you to conquer a dungeon" Sin replied In a rather easy going manner considering they were talking about something pretty big. he took the hand Jaune was offering him and got up from the ground in a swift motion Jaune slightly helping him

"Isn't it a bit early for that, maybe you should wait a bit longer Dad I was 17 when I did mine it's not easy to conquer a dungeon after all" Morgiana said

she was the most over protective of all his siblings she was even more protective than his mother

 _"although that isn't that hard"_ Jaune thought now don't get him wrong he loves his mother but she lets the them experience things before lecturing them of course when they're in real danger she becomes extremely fierce and protective

"No he's ready" Sin replied in a serious voice Morgiana wanted to protest further but Jaune cut her off

"It's fine Morg I'm sure I'll be able to do it I need this power to make my dream a reality" Jaune replied confidence oozing off of his words his strange charisma again being able to convince her

 _"It's even stronger than the puppy dog eyes that he used to give me"_ Morgiana thought a eyebrow twitching before she just gave a great sigh

"If you say so Jaune" Morgiana said giving up on the argument

"That was so cool Big brother" Sapphire excitedly ran up to him her arms thrown out to give Jaune a hug

"I sure was wasn't I, getting old, old man?" Jaune lightly teased his father a teasing grin on his face

Sin laughed in a sarcastic manner while Sapphire and Morgiana laughed at the playful comment unknown to them someone was listening to them a young blue haired boy hovering high above them

"Found you young King" the blue haired boy mumbled his eyes on Jaune he felt someone eyes on him so he turned slightly to the right and looked down looking up at him was if he remembered correctly the mother of the one he was observing her eyes were widened

He gave her a smile the rukh gathering around him and her eyes widened even more if he read her lips corrected she mouthed the word: Magi

He nodded to her then flew off but not before noticing another pair of golden eyes he slightly turned his head back around and looked at Jaune their eyes connecting for a second before he nodded and flew away

"Who was that?" Jaune mumbled a confused expression on his face he felt no hostile intentions so he probably was not there with bad intentions but it still was a bit suspicious

Jaune turned back around to see his mother walking up to him a serious look on her face she had a sheathed scimitar in her arms his eyes widened as he looked at the sword

"Jaune I want you to have this" Joan said her voice serious

"But mom that's Grandfather's sword I can't just acce-"

"Take it" His mother cut him off

"But" Jaune trailed off a unsure expresssion on his face

"He wanted you to have it Jaune" His mother assured him as soon as she said that Jaune took it slowly he slightly unsheathed the sword and looked at the razor sharp edge he slightly turned the blade so he could see his own reflection and then he looked up at his mother accepting the blade

"Thanks" Jaune said as he stepped forward and hugged his Mother he really loved his mother she always supported him and encouraged him even when she was busy with work she always made time for him

"I love you Mom" Jaune said

"I love you too Jaune" his mother replied

"Unfair you can't steal big brother from me Mom!" Sapphire said a cute pout on her face as she jumped forward and hugged Jaune around his waist his father approached him and put his hands on both Sapphire and Jaune's heads and ruffled their hair up they both laughed Morgiana joining the hug also laughed their mother looking at all of them with a fond smile

 _"Tommorow huh"_ Jaune thought his Mother wanted to join him on his journey but due to a injury she recieved on a mission she couldn't. she could point him to the general area though that was good enough for him

Unknown to Jaune he would encounter much more than just one dungeon he will find friends and more than one dungeon by the time he was joining Beacon he will have already conquered 5 dungeons!

 _3 Years later_

"So that is Beacon?" Jaune thought he had grown a bit taller and the the two bandages on his arms were replaced with a golden bracelet and silver bracelet and he wore a lot more jewelry most of which are unknown to most Metal vessels like his necklace or ring. he for the most part lost some more baby fat and his eyes had gotten narrower and jawline his was more defined overall he looked good with a lean, muscular , build to top it off.

Beacon Academy was a large school, with large buildings and and large tower in the middle that towered over the other buildings it was one of the most prestigious schools and was hard to get into unless you were skilled enough or the headmaster takes a interest in you fortunately or unfortunately depending on who you asked he was both skilled enough and the Headmaster knew his family and the circumstances surrounding his family

Now surely you must be asking why he was going to Beacon when he wants to create his own country and become King. it was because apperantly one of his Grandfather's wishes/requests was for him to go to Beacon and since he really couldn't refuse his Grandfather's last request he accepted

 _"Why though I'm strong enough, why did I have to come to this school"_ Thought Jaune really he knew there were some advantages he could make powerful allies here but he already had a ton of friends/allies he was already pretty well known so there really wasn't much he could learn here that would help in making his own country his thoughts were interupted by a voice

 **"Hello , welcome to Beacon**

"Who is that" A rather attractive blonde young woman asked

"Glynda Goodwitch" A somewhat young looking but still cute girl replied

" **My name is Glynda Goodwitch"**

"See?"

"Oh"

 **"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world.**

as Ms. Goodwitch finished her Introduction Jaune saw a rather amazing sight out the window the entire city of Vale

"Damn that's impressive" Jaune Said he looked up as he heard the two girls he noticed earlier Chatter happily

The ship they were on landed on the landing balcony of the School as the doors opened and everyone walked out of the ship

Jaune took a deep Breath of fresh air before he exhaled out of his mouth he turned around as he heard the younger girl he noticed earlier shout out things about some of the other students weapons

"That Kid's got a collapasble staff! and she's got a fire sword" The Girl cried out Happily a excited look in her eyes that suprised Jaune

 _"A weapon fan huh?"_ Jaune thought a smile on his face as he looked at the antics of the unknown to him sisters. as he got closer he heard them talking loudly

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" the blond asked

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose. I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people... but better..." the black haired girl with red tips replied

"Ruby cmon why don't you try and make some friends of your own" the blonde haired girl suggested

"Why would I need friends when I have you"?" The now identified Ruby asked

"Well...actually, my friends are here now, gotta go, bye" The blone haired girl said as quickly as possible as she quickly joined a group of students and left the other girl alone

 _"That wasn't very nice"_ Jaune thought a frown on his face, You don't just ditch one of your friends from what he heard it was obvious that the younger looking girl was pretty much socially awkward he had heard the comment of the blonde girl about friends.

Jaune let out a sigh as he walked forward with a welcoming smile on his face as he looked at the antics of the black haired girl with red tips

"What where are you going are we supposed to go to our dorms do we have dorms? where are our dorms?" Ruby asked/stated spinning around comically before she tripped on the luggage of a white haired girl that looked rather irritated

As Jaune got closer he noticed that both girls looked pretty good

The white haired girl appears as a young girl dressed primarily in light blue, white, and some red. She wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero displays a crest, which bears a resemblance to a snowflake

the white haired girl wears an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings. She wears white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf; the insides are also lined with red. Her long white hair is pulled back in an off-center ponytail, at the base of which is a small tiara that resembles icicles. She has a pale complexion and ice blue eyes. She also bears a crooked scar down her left eye

The Black haired girl with red tips he identified as Ruby looked extremely cute. Ruby appears as a young, silver-eyed girl dressed in a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak

As Jaune got closer he could hear the white haired girl telling the other girl off her choice in words was... not nice she certainly seemed irritated and seemed to be shaking around bottles of dust. Jaune's eyes widened as soon as he saw a cloud of dust he burst out into a sprint

"GET DOWN!" Jaune shouted both girl's turned around to see Jaune running at them at a fast pace

"What?!" The white haired girl snapped as she turned around only to be thrown down as Jaune covered them with his body trying to protect them in case the dust exploded it was silent fo a couple of seconds until

"Get off me you dunce!" The white haired girl screamed as she pushed Jaune off a irritated look on her face

Ruby was oddly silent and seemed to be staring at Jaune with a blush on her face

 _"Wow"_ Ruby thought as soon as she saw the golden haired boy she felt her heart skip a beat and warmth rush to her face she remembered this feeling she had this feeling once before when she had asked Yang, Yang said she had a crush or found someone attractive she had denied it back then but Yang still teased her about it... **(2!)**

"What was that for!?" The white haired girl said glaring at the blonde boy that she secretely in the back of her mind dubbed as handsome

"Oooh I don't know maybe it was the cloud of dust that could've exploded that was released when you were shaking around bottles of dust" Jaune said a unimpressed look on his face one eyebrow lifted

"Hmph thanks I guess" The white haired girl turned around with her arms crossed an irritated look on her face that looked pretty cute to Jaune

Jaune walked up to the other girl with his smile back again on his face

"Hey, are you ok? I'm Jaune" Jaune said as he held out a hand to Ruby. When he noticed the blush on her face his smile grew a bit bigger.

 _"how cute"_ Jaune thought.

"Thanks, I'm Ruby" Ruby replied the blush on her face getting a bit less intense as Jaune helped her up

"What are you even doing here anyway aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon" The White haired girl Said irritated look still not leaving her face as she glared at Ruby

"This isn't your ordinary combat school its not just sparring and practice you know were here to fight monsters so watch where your going" The white haired girl continued

"Hey I said I was sorry Princess" Ruby snapped back seeming to be finally fed up with her rant

"It's heiress actually, Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company: one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world... " A voice said they all turned around to see a beautiful black haired girl with a bottle of dust in her hand

"Finally some recognition" The now Identified Weiss said a smile on her face

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners" The black haired girl continued

"Wha- how dare- the nerve of you!" Weiss snapped as she took the bottle of dust out of the black haired girls hand and walked away but not before giving a slight nod to Jaune again thanking him for thinking about her safety

"I promise I'll make this up to you!, Guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day ... So, What's?" Ruby turned around as she tried to start a conversation with the black haired but the girl turned around and walked off

Now that Jaune had the time to look at the black haired girl he had to admit she was beatiful but that bow on her head really was a bad disguise... he had seen enough faunus to recognize one even when they tried to disguise themselves but that was none of his bussiness.

Jaune turned back around and looked at Ruby he gave her a smile before he began walking to the school

Ruby seeing this got a sad look on her face

 _"Guess I'll have to find where I have to go by myself"_ Ruby thought that was until

"Hey Ruby, Arent you coming?" Jaune asked as he turned his head slightly to give Ruby a smile the only response he got was a bright smile in response to his question and smile as Ruby caught up to him

It was quiet for some time Ruby trying to come up with something to start the conversation before she felt her hand land on her scythe ,Cresent Rose she stepped next to Jaune showed him her scythe and asked

"So , I got this thing"

Jaune looked at her as she showed him the scythe it was amazing it looked amazing also was that a...

"Who made that scythe? it's amazing. and is it just me or does it also look like a gun with y'know the scope and clip and all" Jaune commented he looked impressed

Ruby blushed in response

"I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons I guess I went a little overboard when I made it" Ruby said ducking her head a bit she was suprised when she saw him stop walking turn his head to her and say

"You made that all by yourself? that's impressive" He said a suprised look on his face

 _"Not to mention extremely useful"_ He thought Jaune quickly shook his head to get that thought out of his head he should really stop with those shewrd thoughts

"I got this sword" Jaune said as he unsheathed his scimitar something that Ruby immediately noticed about the sword was the symbol on the blade the six pointed star

"You're a metal vessel user!?" Ruby said a amazed expression on her face. she read and asked her uncle Qrow all about metal vessel's it was in her eyes one of the most amazing things she had ever heard about swords and other metals with beings dwelling into the metal, the ability to make your body one deadly weapon with it. one of her dreams was to see a metal vessel user fight seems like that dream may be coming true earlier than she thought.

"How many do you have? for how long have you had one?" Ruby rattled off question after question excitedly

Jaune merely looked at her with an amused look before he sheathed his blade and began walking again. he slightly turned his head to hear and anwsered

"5 and the first when I was 14 by the way were here"

They arrived at a building with a big crowd of students standing in front of a podium

"Ruby over here I saved you a spot" The blonde haired girl from earlier called out to Ruby while waving her hand

"O hey that's my sister Yang want to go?" Ruby asked although she really didn't want Jaune to meet Yang since she tended to tease people or pull the overprotective sister act she also didn't want to leave Jaune here alone and ditch him

"Sure" He replied putting on a charming smile as he walked up to Yang together with Ruby

Yang turned around as she heard footsteps approaching and now that Ruby and her companion were closer she was able to see the person that was probably Ruby's new friend. her eyes widened as soon as they landed on the handsome male that was obiously well off with money considering the jewelry he was wearing

 _"Rich and good looking check"_ Yang thought now only if he was funny too he would be perfect

Jaune kept his charming smile on his face as he looked at the golden haired beauty named Yang, he slowly let his eyes trail up and down obiously checking her out

Yang looked very different when compared to Ruby. she had long blond hair with a curly hair that stuck up on the top of her head, and she had lilac colored eyes. her skin while pale was not as pale as Ruby's she was a bit taller than Ruby. she wears a yellow tube top with a flaming heart, and a brown jacket over it she had tight black short shorts with weird skirt like object that looked a bit weird to Jaune if he was honest. and to finish it off she had brown boots, and an orange scarf

"Yang, I can't believe you ditched me" Ruby hissed she looked honestly a bit sad and mad

"Haha, sorryabout that, but other than that? anything interesting happen?" Yang asked as she looked at Jaune

"I made a friend this is Jaune" Ruby introduced them to eachother

"Nice to meet you Yang" Jaune said with a charming smile as he took the hand Yang had extended and gave her a kiss on the top of her hand

"Nice to meet ya Goldilocks" Yang replied a teasing grin on her face

"Says the blond girl" Jaune replied as he threw another teasing grin back

Their 'teasing game' was interupted before they could really into it by the sound of someone talking through a microphone

 **"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."** The headmasters speech was confusing to say the least that wasn't to say it wasn't clear what he said. it was just not a really motivational speech more depressive kind of speech really. definetely not something you would normally expect of the headmaster of beacon if you didn't know him personally

" _Really Ozpin?"_ Jaune's musings were interupted by Ms. Goodwitch as she told them about the initiation

Unknown to Jaune mutiple's girls eyes were on him as he continued to think about Ozpin's speech and what he meant by first step

 _"Is that Jaune?"_ A Redheaded girl thought her green eyes trained upon him

 _-TIMESKIP-_

Jaune looked up as he heard the voices of Ruby and Yang he was rather suprised to see them talking to the black haired girl from earlier. as he approached he caught the last lines of the conversation

"That's very ambitious for a Child unfortunely the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale" the black haired girl said

"Well that's why were here to make it better" Ruby said a smile on her face although before the conversation could continue someone cut in

"Those are both wise words and both true, Ruby and uhm..." Jaune asked as he approached both Ruby and Yang turned around as they saw a topless Jaune standing behind them his muscled torso on full display for all three of the girls

"J-Jaune" Ruby stuttered her face turning beat red as she looked at his torso for a couple of seconds before turning away a reaction that didn't go unnoticed by the older sister that grew a teasing smile as she filed this away for teasing material although she had to admit he looked extremely good like that.

"Blake" Replied the now identified Blake as she looked at Jaune with narrowed eyes not in a glare kind of way more in a I'm-trying-to-remember something kind of way she looked at him for a couple of seconds before her eyes widened

"W-Wait You're The Jaune Arc?! founder of FANALIS the most well liked human in the faunus community and the youngest dungeon conquerer!?" Blake asked as she looked at Jaune with something akin to admiration

Yang let out a whistle as she heard that Ruby sure chose a big shot to become friends with. she had heard about him before. he was fairly well known. from what she remembered he was rumored to be extremely powerful and a high amount of faunus and humans alike had joined him in his quest to make his own country and his journey to become King. his strange charisma and inspiring speeches caused a lot of people to believe in him. his actions to improve his subject's living condition's certainly helped. that was the purpose of FANALIS

FANALIS was something Jaune made after conquering 4 dungeons he had loads of treasures and after he sold a part of them along with donations of pro-faunus humans. He had a lot of money he used that money to improve living conditions of faunus and humans both. setting up orphanges, and stores that hired faunus and humans both he helped faunus by giving them an comfortable envoirment to both live and work in. things like that earned him the loyality of thousands of faunus and humans alike and because of that less and less faunus joined the white fang so even if indirectely he reduced the number of humans that disliked faunus by causing the white fang to lose a high amount of recuits thus less terrorism.

That was what Yang had gathered from what she heard.

Ruby's eyes sparkled as she looked at Jaune with admiration a blush still on her face that only seemed to grow more and more the longer she looked at him.

Blake also looked at him with a lot of respect. when she first heard of him she didn't believe it but when she had gotten help herself from FANALIS after a nice faunus couple told her about it after she quit the white fang she couldn't deny it any more there was a human who was helping her race.

Just when Blake was about to open her mouth she was interupted

"What is going on over here" Weiss said as she walked up to the four. her eyes lingered on Jaunes torso longer than neccesary

"Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" Weiss continued. and as soon as Yang and Weiss started to bicker. Blake picked up the candles next to her and blew them out and then

Darkness.


End file.
